Ochrony płaszcz
by Lampira7
Summary: Stephen Strange odwiedził Avengers, którzy znowu stali się zespołem. Jego płaszcz dziwnie lgnie do Tony'ego. I miał ku temu dobre powody.


**Tytuł:** Ochrony płaszcz  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Cloak of Protection  
 **Autor:** AkikoFumi  
 **Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe, Avengers, Doktor Strange, Kapitan Ameryka  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** Elly  
 **Link:** /works/8478598

 **Ochrony płaszcz**

— Proszę pana?

Głos JARVISA rozbrzmiał nad muzyką i Tony mruknął potwierdzająco, nie odwracając wzroku od nowej zbroi, nad którą pracował. To miał być najlepszy projekt, jaki kiedykolwiek stworzył. Całkowicie nowa zbroja, z dopiero co opracowanym przez niego i T'Challę stopu. Szybsza i bardziej opływowa.

Stworzona po to, by powstrzymać nadludzką siłę.

— Proszę pana, ma pan gościa. — JARVIS odezwał się ponownie i tym razem Tony uniósł wzrok, marszcząc brwi.

Rhodey nie opuszczał wieży. Nie zostawiał Tony'ego samego, odkąd reszta zespołu wróciła. Odkąd — przynajmniej w oczach opinii publicznej — znów stali się Avengers.

— Kto to?

— Doktor Stephen Strange chciałby wiedzieć, czy mógłby pan poświęcić mu kilka chwil.

Słysząc, kim był niezapowiedziany gość, Tony ożywił się, a na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech kiedy wstał i niemal biegnąc skierował się w stronę schodów.

— Oczywiście, wprowadź go! Czy powiedział, w jakiej sprawie przyszedł?

— Powiedział, że jest to przyjacielska wizyta.

Po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, po całym bólu związanym z ranami, poczuciem zdrady i osamotnienia z którymi zmagał się Tony to jedno proste zdanie było niczym miód na jego zbolałym sercu. Oczywiście dopuszczał myśl, że Strange przybył do niego nie tylko z przyjacielską wizytą, ale również by prosić o przysługę, ale gdyby naprawdę było to pierwsze, to dawno nic nie sprawiło Starkowi większej przyjemności.

Tony wspinał się po schodach… i zamarł.

To był czysty instynkt, odruch nad którym nie potrafił zapanować…

Cztery miesiące to było zdecydowanie za krótko, by wybaczyć Steve'owi, wybaczyć i zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił. Ciągle miewał koszmary, w których Steve klęczał nad nim z podniesioną tarczą, gotowy do zmiażdżenia jego zbroi.

W ciągu tych czterech miesięcy nic się nie zmieniło. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, nie licząc rozkazów na polu bitwy, a Steve pozostawał oziębły w stosunku do Tony'ego. Stanowczy i twardy grymas zawsze pojawiał się na twarzy Kapitana, gdy przebywali w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

Tak jak teraz.

Tony zamarł na kilka sekund, zanim przywołał uśmiech, równie szeroki jak fałszywy. Miał bransolety wokół nadgarstków, aby móc wezwać zbroję. Usprawnił i przeprogramował czujniki w swoim ciele. Powtarzał sobie, że zbroja przybędzie zanim Steve zdąży go zaatakować…

Nagle wokół rozległ się dźwięk, jakby coś pędziło przez pokój.

W następnej chwili Tony poczuł, jak coś go otula, zapewniając mu ciepło i dziwne poczucie _bezpieczeństwa_ , gdy opadło mu na ramiona.

— No cóż, to z pewnością zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy.

Od strony drzwi dobiegł znajomy głos i Tony obrócił się w stronę Stephena Strange'a. Kątem oka dostrzegł zmianę w zachowaniu Steve'a, który wyglądał na gotowego do walki.

— Kim jesteś? — spytał Steve.

Strange uniósł brew wpatrując się w niego bez słowa, a później obrócił się w stronę Tony'ego, obdarzając go uśmiechem.

— Tony, dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Stephen podszedł bliżej, celowo ignorując Steve'a. Tony w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami, ale uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy był prawdziwy.

— Nie łatwo cię znaleźć, Stephen, choć zawsze dobrze cię widzieć. A teraz mógłbyś zabrać swoją pelerynę?

Stephen uniósł brew.

— Jej zachowanie nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego.

W porządku, tego się nie spodziewał. Tony _lubił_ Strange'a, ale ta cała magia wciąż go trochę przerażała. Chciał zapytać o co chodzi, naprawdę, ale spojrzenie Steve'a niemal wypalało mu dziurę w plecach sprawiając, że coraz bardziej się denerwował.

Zamiast tego wskazał na windę.

— Chodźmy więc porozmawiać — zasugerował Tony, obracając się. Peleryna falowała za nim.

OoO

Płaszcz nie chciał zostawić go w spokoju.

Strange chciał zostać na dłużej. Okazało się, że _to była_ przyjacielska wizyta, ale miał również pewne sprawy do załatwienia w okolicy i przebywanie w wieży Tony'ego było dla niego wygodne.

Oznaczało o również, że płaszcz zawsze był w pobliżu — i najwyraźniej uwielbiał owijać się wokół Tony'ego.

OoO

Kolejny raz przydarzył się podczas zażartej kłótni ze Stevem.

Zostali wezwani, by poradzić sobie ze skutkami jakiegoś szalonego eksperymentu naukowego, który oczywiście skończył się źle. Normalny dzień dla super bohatera.

I choć zwykle dobrze ze sobą współpracowali na polu walki, zapominając na chwilę o nieporozumieniach, to tego dnia Tony nie posłuchał poleceń Steve'a.

Uratował ludzi, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

OoO

Ledwie wylądował, gdy ponury i wyraźnie wściekły Steve doskoczył na niego. Przez chwilę Tony zastanawiał się, czy nie uciec rzucając się z wieży.

— O czym do _diabła_ myślałeś, Stark?! — spytał Steve, niemal na pograniczu wrzasku. — Co to do licha było? Powiedziałem ci, żebyś zabezpieczył budynek, a ty zamiast tego… odleciałeś, by robić coś innego, narażając wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo.

— Nikomu nie zagrażałem, Rogers! — wyrzucił z siebie Tony. Jego dłonie były spocone i wiedział, że jego tętno galopuje, nie radził sobie z tym zbyt dobrze. Nie radził sobie ze Steve'em, który krzyczał na niego, osaczając go. — _Uratowałem ludzi._

— Mogło się to skończyć inaczej!

Tony nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak wyglądałaby ta rozmowa dawniej, przed tym wszystkim, przed nieporozumieniami, wtedy usłyszałby zapewne: _„Mogłeś się zabić, Tony",_ ale zamiast gniewu w głosie rozbrzmiewałaby troska.

Steve podszedł bliżej, jego wyraz twarzy był twardy i bezlitosny.

— To było głupie, Stark! To…

Tony nawet nie słyszał, co Steve miał do powiedzenia, ponieważ nagle ta sytuacja stała się zbyt przytłaczająca dla niego. Czuł się osaczony i bezbronny, mimo że wciąż był w zbroi. Nie czuł się bezpiecznie, Steve był _tuż obok_ , a zimna wściekłość widoczna na jego twarzy tak bardzo przypominała Tony'emu Syberię.

W rzeczywistości niemal zeskoczył z lądowiska wieży, by uciec, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, obok pojawiła się smuga koloru, a następnie płaszcz Strange'a owinął się wokół jego metalowych ramion.

Steve przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, zanim wrócił do przerwanego w połowie krzyku, bo teraz już wrzeszczał.

A potem podniósł rękę.

Racjonalna część umysłu Tony'ego wiedziała, że to nic nie znaczyło, Rogers go nie atakował. To był tylko Steve wyrażający swoją wściekłość i frustrację gestami.

Irracjonalna część umysłu Tony'ego była przerażona, tak bardzo, że prawie spodziewał się, że zaraz odczuje cios  
Steve został unieruchomiony.

Coś było owinięte wokół jego ramienia, utrzymując je w bezruchu w górze. Użył całej siły, ale nie mógł poruszyć ręką i dopiero wtedy Tony uświadomił sobie, że to krawędź _płaszcza_ był owinięty wokół ręki Steve'a. Rogers skrzywił się i zrobił kolejny krok naprzód.

Poskutkowało to jedynie tym, że płaszcz poderwał się z ramion Tony'ego i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, owinął się wokół głowy Kapitana skręcając się wokół własnej osi.

Tony w milczeniu obserwował, co się działo. Nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego, ale bez względu na to, co Steve próbował zrobić, nie mógł się uwolnić. Nie potrafił powstrzymać płaszcza, który odsuwał go od Tony'ego krok po kroku.

— _Wystarczy!_

Płaszcz gwałtownie zwiotczał. Uwolnił Steve'a, pozostawiając go sapiącego i unosił się w pobliżu. Strange wyglądał na lekko niezadowolonego i przeprosił lakonicznie Steve'a, zanim poprosił cicho Tony'ego, by z nim poszedł. Płaszcz spoczywał spokojnie na ramionach czarodzieja.

OoO

— Stephen, sądzę, że jesteś mi winien wyjaśnienie.

Tony skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i skupił wzrok na drugim mężczyźnie, ale Strange nie był pod wrażeniem tego pokazu stanowczości.

— To magia, Tony. Myślałem, że cię to nie interesuje.

Stark sapnął z irytacją.

— _Nie rozumiem jej_ — odpowiedział. — Jest nielogiczna, ale to nie znaczy, że mnie nie interesuje.

Strange uniósł brew.

— Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie sam sobie zaprzeczyłeś?

Był w tym potencjał na długą i zażartą dyskusję.

Dyskusję, którą chętnie przeprowadzili.

OoO

Płaszcz w rzeczywistości robił co chciał.

Kiedy tylko Tony był w pobliżu, układał się na jego ramionach, zamiast pozostać przy Strangu. Czasami nawet owijał się wokół niego niczym koc i nawet jeśli Stark protestował, ilekroć się to zdarzyło, to w głębi duszy był zadowolony. Mimo zaprzeczeń płaszcz dawał mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

OoO

Ostatniego dnia wizyty Strange'a w wieży zgromadził się cały zespół, co było rzadkością w ostatnich czasach.

Rhodey również tam był, trzymał się blisko Tony'ego i wpatrywał groźnie w Steve'a.

Stwierdzenie, że atmosfera była napięta, byłoby rażącym niedopowiedzeniem.

Strange jak zwykle był introwertyczny, odsunięty nieco od innych, ale angażował się w rozmowy. Thor dyskutował z nim z ożywieniem, podekscytowany i uśmiechnięty.

Wydawało się, że Steve wciąż był w niezbyt dobrym humorze z powodu ostatniej misji i nie potrzeba było wiele czasu, zanim Tony zaczął się z nim spierać. Rhodey natychmiast zjawił się u jego boku, mówiąc Steve'owi, żeby się wycofał i dał sobie spokój, ale nie odniosło to żadnego skutku.

Tony, przyzwyczajony już do tego, nawet nie zareagował, kiedy płaszcz raz jeszcze przeleciał przez pokój i opadł na jego ramiona. Płaszcz przyciągnął go bliżej Rhodeya, który uznał to za zaproszenie, do otoczenia ramieniem barków Tony'ego.

— W porządku, teraz rozumiem.

Strange podszedł do nich. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy i patrzył na Steve'a przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem skierował swoje spojrzenie na Tony'ego.

— Myślę, że teraz mam dla ciebie to wyjaśnienie.

Rhodey natychmiast podchwycił temat.

— Masz na myśli to wyjaśnienie, dlaczego twój dziwaczny płaszcz zawsze owija się wokół Tony'ego?

Tony szturchnął go mitygująco, choć tak naprawdę sam chciał wiedzieć, _dlaczego_ tak się działo. Sądząc jednak po minie Stephena, prawda mogła mu się nie spodobać.

Doktor wskazał na płaszcz.

— Widzicie, to nie jest zwykły płaszcz. To artefakt. Dzięki niemu mogę latać. Wielokrotnie uratował mi życie. W rzeczywistości ma własny umysł. Mój stary nauczyciel mawiał, że jest… zmienny.

Strange na chwilę przymknął oczy.

— Pytałeś, dlaczego zawsze do ciebie lgnie, Tony. To dlatego, że uważa, że potrzebujesz ochrony. W tym przypadku… ochrony przed kapitanem Rogersem.

Tony był szczęśliwy, że ramię Rhodey'a było owinięte wokół niego, inaczej mógłby upaść.

Wszyscy odwrócili się, by na niego spojrzeć. Zbiorowe westchnienie wydobyło się z gardeł zgromadzonych członków zespołu. Sam Steve wyglądał na oszołomionego, miał minę jak ktoś, kto właśnie został uderzony. Chłodna, nieprzystępna maska, którą zazwyczaj przybierał wokół Tony'ego nagle się roztrzaskała.

— Ochrony przed Steve'em? — spytała Natasha przełamując zszokowaną ciszę. Tony nagle nabrał ochoty by się wycofać i ukryć w swoim warsztacie. — Dlaczego miałby potrzebować ochrony przed Steve'em?

Och, to było jeszcze jedno pole minowe, o którym nikt nie chciał mówić: prawda o tym co się wydarzyło na Syberii.

Tony poczuł, jak cała krew uciekła mu z twarzy, zanim uświadomił sobie, że Rhodey mówił do niego cicho, uspokajając go. Płaszcz otoczył ich, ochraniając przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami.

Przez wyszeptanie słowa pocieszenie i szum krwi w uszach, Tony słyszał, jak Strange znów zabiera głos.

— Panno Romanoff, nie znam szczegółów tego, co wydarzyło się między wami wszystkimi, więc nie mogę udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Ale jeśli płaszcz zdecydował, że Tony potrzebuje ochrony przed kapitanem Rogersem, to możesz być pewna, że istnieją ku temu dobre powody.

Zapadła cisza, ale Tony'ego już to nie obchodziło. Przycisnął się mocniej do Rhodey'a, i pozwolił dźwiękowi bicia jego serca zagłuszyć echa Syberii. Skupił swój umysł na cieple, które pochodziło od jego najlepszego przyjaciela, a także od otulającej ich płaszcza.

OoO

— Przepraszam, jeśli moja wizyta spowodowała… nieprzewidzialne trudności — powiedział Stephen w drodze do windy.

Płaszcz wciąż otula ramiona Tony'ego, który był już przyzwyczajony do znajomego ciężaru.

— Nie przejmuj się, Stephen, wszystko w porządku. — Tony uśmiechnął się, klepiąc go po ramieniu. — Zdarzały się tu dziwniejsze rzeczy. Twoja magiczna peleryna, która za swój cel uznała chronienie mojej osoby nie mieści się nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce dziwactw z którymi miałem do czynienia.

Choć z pewnością płaszcz wywołał poruszenie i ukazał nie zagojone rany. Tony czuł niepokój, na myśl, że prędzej czy później, będzie musiał się zmierzyć z zespołem. Spojrzenia, które rankiem napotkał, no cóż wolał o nich nie myśleć.

— Odwiedź mnie znowu, jeśli znajdziesz trochę czasu — zasugerował Tony, odsuwając od siebie niewesołe myśli. — Może nauczysz Thora jakieś magicznej sztuczki. On uwielbia magię, ale nie ma pojęcia, jak jej używać. — Uśmiechnął się na ten pomysł, po czym spojrzał na Strange'a, który obserwował go z zamyśloną miną. — O co chodzi?

Doktor pokręcił głową.

— Tony, nigdy nie wiedziałem, żeby płaszcz zachowywał się w taki sposób. Jego przyciąganie do ciebie nie wynika z właściwych przyczyn. Jeśli mogę udzielić ci rady, jako twój przyjaciel to… porozmawiaj ze swoim zespołem. Nie jesteście już drużyną, którą byliście.

Tony przywołał uśmiech, zazwyczaj zarezerwowany dla dziennikarzy by nie pokazać jak bardzo zabolały go te słowa. To była instynktowna reakcja. Uśmiech był jego tarczą, gdy nie mógł skorzystać ze zbroi.  
W tym samym momencie płaszcz uderzył Strange'a.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł, Strange — powiedział pewnym głosem, pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek drżenia, mimo tego jak bardzo był wstrząśnięty tym co usłyszał.— Wspaniale było cię ponownie zobaczyć.

Strange zatrzymał się gdy drzwi windy otworzyły się za nim.

Patrzył przez chwilę na Tony'ego.

— Żegnaj, Tony.

To wszystko, co powiedział kiedy wszedł do windy i tym razem płaszcz zsunął się z ramion Tony'ego i z wahaniem wrócił do Strange'a.

— Do następnego spotkania.


End file.
